Particulate loader and transfer devices are well known, and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,537, may be used by farmers and others to load and transfer grain and other particulate materials in a convenient manner. These devices may include, for example, one or more blowers to create suction within an air-materials separation chamber and a vacuum pickup hose attached thereto, to transport grain or other materials from one location, into the air-materials separation chamber in the bottom of which is positioned an auger for transferring the grain or other particulate material from the air-materials separation chamber into, for example an open truck, container or other location.
Generally, the blower includes either a radial or centrifugal blower which draws the air from the air-materials separation chamber and the vacuum pickup hose extending therefrom, and exhausts the air to the atmosphere in an area adjacent to the particulate loader and transfer device. The radial or centrifugal blowers are useful in transporting large volumes of air and particulate material quickly and efficiently, which is particularly desirable in the context of particulate loader and transfer devices.
It is desirable to provide a particulate loader and transfer device with improved suction characteristics, for example, to enhance suction in the air-materials separation chamber and the vacuum pickup hose extending therefrom, to increase the distance that the particulate material can travel within the vacuum pickup hose, and to provide additional suction at the open end of and along the length of the vacuum pickup hose in the event that the particulate material is difficult to move or is fully or partially blocking the vacuum pickup hose.